Put Me In Coach
Put Me In Coach is the B-Plot of the 10th episode of Season 2 of Odd Squad. Synopsis Coach O determines whether agents Olympia and Otis or Orielle and Oriele get to visit the unicorns in Cloud Town. Learning Goal Measurement: using a pan balance to compare and balance weights Plot (contains spoilers) Otis and Olympia enter Ms. O's office to see what she wanted to talk to them about, but Orielle and Oriele come in, too, because Ms. O also wanted to talk to them. As the two teams insist that the other take the case, Ms. O interrupts them and explains that the case is to return a magical orb to Cloud Town, the land of the unicorns. The Unicorn King, via video chat, explains to them that they need it because it's their energy source. It is stated that if you fulfill a unicorn's request, you get to make a wish and they will grant it. This causes the teams to volunteer to take the case, and Ms. O decides that they'll settle it by seeing Coach O. Coach O is working out and explains to them that he will instruct a challenge for them. Whoever wins gets to take the case. To start off the challenge, both teams take a medicine ball. Their task is to go to the pillow room and find something heavier than the medicine ball they are carrying. As they head off, the tennis team comes in, and Coach O confuses them for the agents. In the pillow room, Otis and Olympia measure many pillows, but all of them are lighter than their medicine ball. Orielle and Oriele find an agent taking a nap in the pillows and they get an idea on what to do with him. They take him back to Coach O's office, and it's revealed that he's heavier than their medicine ball, meaning they win. Olympia complains that they didn't bring back a pillow, but Coach O tells her that it didn't have to be a pillow that was heavier as long as whatever the object is was found in the pillow room. He sends her to the penalty box for complaining. Orielle and Oriele celebrate their victory in getting the case while Otis and Olympia look on in defeat. The credits start to roll, but Coach O stops them and reveals that the challenge is actually a 2 out of 3 challenge and sends Oriele and Orielle to the box for celebrating prematurely. And then he sends Otis there for being the only agent outside of it. The second round tasks them to go to the lab and bring back a gadget lighter than a shuttlecock. At the lab, the agents ask Oona for a gadget. They then try measuring different gadgets, but they all appear too heavy. Orielle and Oriele talk to each other telepathically and ask Oona for her smallest gadget. She gives it to them and they head off. However, they asked for the smallest gadget, not the lightest. Olympia asks for it, and Oona presents it to them. Back in Coach O's office, Oriele and Orielle's gadget is revealed to be too heavy, and Otis and Olympia's is revealed to be lighter, so they win the second round. Coach O prepares their final round: go to their desks and bring back anything that's the same weight as an ice skate. Determined to get the case, both teams try many different combinations to match their skate's weight and decide to add objects until the weights are equal. They both weigh in a shoe and a stapler to match. This brings the game to a tie. Ms. O comes in, wondering why they haven't settled it yet. As Coach O explains that they'll have to go into physical training, the agents are tired of the competition and wish there was a way they could all go on the mission. This gives Olympia an idea. At Cloud Town, Otis and Olympia return the orb to Cloud Town and wish that Orielle and Oriele could take their place for the rest of the mission. Their wish is granted and their positions have swapped, much to Oriele and Orielle's joy. Olympia and Otis thank Coach O for setting up the competition the way he did, thinking he had it figured out from the start, believing it was to help them reach a compromise, but he then wonders if they're on any of his teams, to which they deny. Trivia * Coach O breaks the fourth wall in this episode when he tells the episode's credits they started running prematurely. * Orielle and Oriele are able to communicate via telepathy. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes